pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ormen Karmen
thumb|Ormen Karmen w Pałacu Patapole Ormen Karmen jest postacią i pół-bossem pojawiającym się w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka oraz dodatku Patapon 3 DLC.thumb|Ormen Karmen w DLC Opis Ormen Karmen jest potężnym władcą plemienia Karmenów i odwiecznym wrogiem wszystkich Pataponów. Nie jest do końca Karmenem, ale też magiczną istotą. Sądząc po jego znanej Nam historii oraz mrocznych mocach można się domyślić, że doszedł do swych zdolności poprzez kontakt demonami. Prawdopodobnie doprowadził do zniszczenia Środka Świata. Był blisko związany z tym zdarzeniem i chętnie zadręczał Herosa wspomnieniami jego grzechu. Wyraźnie pamięta dawny upadek starożytnych Pataponów. Wygląd Ormen Karmen wygląda jak Karmen (jest nieustannie zamaskowany, jednak jego maska ma bardziej złośliwą minę i jest rogata. Ponadto ma zdeformowane kończyny; jego stopy są bardziej płaskie, a ręce znacznie pogrubione i bardzo wydłużone. Za jego plecami widać mroczną, czarną dziurę. Gdy porusza się lecąc, pozostawia za sobą mroczną smugę. Charakter Ormen Karmen ma złośliwy i prześmiewczy charakter. Jest wyjątkowym okrutnikiem. Wykorzystuje uczucia wrogów, by ich osłabić. Uważa swoich żołnierzy za zwyczajnych pachołków, szpieguje ich. Uwięził Księżniczkę, by zgnębić Herosa. Po pokonaniu, w DLC, pragnie straszliwej zemsty.thumb|Ormen Karmen śpiący w obozie Karmenów Historia O Ormen Karmenie nie słyszymy aż do pierwszego spotkania z nim. Spotykamy go po raz pierwszy w misji "Masked Country and Three Generals", gdzie w Dżungli Menkame śpi znudzony na wieży, podsłuchując swych generałów. Przebudzony, w zaskoczeniu poznaje Pataponów i zaczyna nękać ich swoją mocą. Gdy ich nie powstrzymuje, rezygnuje z walki i odlatuje. Po pewnym czasie, gdy jego sytuacja się pogarsza, przywołuje z Zaświatów straszliwe machiny: Kanogiasa i Zugagang. Ostateczna walka toczy się ona w misji "Once Upon a Time in Patapole" w Pałacu Patapole. Tam okazuje się, że to on porwał Księżniczkę, ukochaną Herosa. Uwięził ją w szklanym jaju na Tęczowym Moście. W czasie tej walki wprost mówi, że to Heros zniszczył dawny raj na świecie... Przywołuje nawet iluzje konających Pataponów, które wypominają ten błąd Herosowi. W końcu ginie, jednak Pataponów wciąż czeka walka z wprzywołanym przezeń demonem: Dettankarmenem. Zastawia też pułapkę, mającą przywołać jeszcze potężniejszego potwora...thumb|Statua Ormen Karmena W klasycznym Patapon 3 pojawia się tylko na statule, którą można postawić w Kryjówce (dostępna u Srebrnego Hoshipona). W DLC powraca, by dokonać zemsty za swą porażkę. Epizod ten nie ma żadnego wspólnego wątku z fabułą. Walka toczy się na Bagnie Nuchara, w Dżungli Chciwej Maski (mrocznej), w misji Zemsta Boga Gromu. Relacje *Wiernymi generałami Ormen Karmena byli Nomen, Kimen i Hukmen. *Arcywrogiem Ormen Karmena był Heros.thumb|Ormen Karmen w usypiającej masce **Okrutny Karmen porwał jego ukochaną. **Prawdopodobnie też namówił go do zniszczenia Jaja Świata, utrzymującego świat w harmonii. Chętnie mu to wypominał. **Możliwe też, że wypominał to, ponieważ miał do Herosa żal za zniszczenie świata. *Ormen Karmen porwał Księżniczkę, pogrążył ją w wiecznym śnie i uwięził w szklanym jaju. **Prawdopodobnie czynił to, aby zgnębić Herosa i uniemożliwić Pataponom znalezienie Tego. **Możliwe też, że sam jej pożądał, lub chciał skorzystać z jej proroczych zdolności. *Ormen Karmen wyraźnie miał kontakt z Czarną Hoshipon. Pomagała mu w sprowadzaniu istot i broni z Zaświatów. *Ormen Karmen przywołał do świata Pataponów demoniczną machinę Kanogiasa oraz demona Dettankarmena. **Za jego sprawą przywołano też Zuttankarmena. Taktyka *Ormen Karmen jest stuprocentowo niewrażliwy na wszystkie Efekty Statusu, wyjątkiem jest Trafienie Krytyczne.thumb|Dobrze widoczny Giganthor *Ponieważ większość czasu spędza w powietrzu, należy zabrać i wzmocnić głównie klasy dystansowe. *Zabity w "Patapon 2" upuszcza losowy Niebiański przedmiot, ale nie da się powtórzyć walki z nim. *Warto nastawić się ofensywnie, a potem skrupulatnie unikać ataków. *Jednakże, chcąc zobaczyć wszystkie iluzje przywołane przez Ormen Karmena, nie możemy atakować go za gęsto, a zamiast tego powinniśmy brnąć do przodu dając sobie jednocześnie ochronę przed Giganthorem. W przeciwnym wypadku pokonamy go przed ujrzeniem iluzji. *Walczy się z nim podobnie jak z bossem. Swoje ataki przygotowuje równie długo.thumb|Jak widać, jeśli jednostka w DLC wpadnie na ogniste kule podczas przygotowywania ataku, "zbierze" ten atak jeszcze przed samym ciosem **Możemy poznać co szykuje po jego tekstach. **Uniki nalezy jednak wykonywćc, gdy wprost szykuje atak. *Ponieważ w DLC zalicza się do celów latających, umiejętność Kibaddy "Niezrównany Kieł" wpłynie na zadawane mu obrażenia. Jest bardzo opłacalna. *Potworów towarzyszących w DLC Karmenowi jest nieskończenie wiele. Przestają nas nachodzić dopiero, gdy ten zginie. *Podczas pierwszej walki z nim atakuje nas tylko Ognistymi Kulami i Usypiającym Podmuchem. Nie musimy obawiać się co bardziej destrukcyjnych ataków.thumb|Jak widać, w DLC Ormen Karmen nieco inaczej szykuje Dongrashera *Nie zbliżanie się do niego zapewni Nam możliwosć unikania jego ataków piosenką PonPata. *W DLC przygotowywanie Dongrashera wygląda nieco inaczej niż w dwójce. *W DLC ogniste kule zatrzymują się na pierwszym trafionym celu, a w dwójce przelatują przez nie. *W "Patapon 2" doskonałą klasą są na niego Toripony, bo większość jego ataków uderza za albo pod nimi. Ataki Giganthor Ormen Karmen: Ożyj w mych rękach, boże gromu!thumb|Ormen Karmen szykuje atak Giganthorem (po prawej atak; widać metodę unknięcia: obuch młota uderza za Pataponami) Gigathor! Z tymi słowami Ormen Karmen usiądzie na ziemi, zamacha rękami nad głową i przywoła olbrzymi młot, chwyci go i uderzy w Naszą armię. Atak ten zadaje bardzo wysokie obrażenia, a także wprowadza w Zachwianie. Najlepszym sposobem na uniknięcie ciosu jest trzymanie się Ormen Karmena jak najbliżej się da, a podczas jego ataku wygrywać piosenkę PataPata. Jeśli jednak stoimy nieco dalej, Gigathor może walnąć jednostki trzymające się na dystants np. Yumipony. Jeśli jednak stoimy z dala od Karmena, musimy użyć PonPata, jeśli nie chcemy by nas trafił. Poza tym możemy jedynie się bronić używając ChakaChaka, a i tak efekty są marne. DonDon nic nie da. Dongrasher Ormen Karmen: Skosztuj moich mrożących pięści!thumb|Ormen Karmen szykuje atak Dongrasherem (po prawej atak) Dongrasher! Z tymi słowami Karmen podleci na niską wysokość, biorąc zamach zegnie swą lewą łapę, po czym odwracając się uderzy pięścią, zdając wysokie obrażenia i potężnie Zamrażając. Najlepszym unikiem jest DonDon, ale zadziała też PonPata, tylko, jeśli stoimy z dala od Ormen Karmena. ChakaChaka nie jest zalecane, bo ma za słaby efekt. Taniec Płomieni Ormen Karmen: Tancujcie, moje płomienie! thumb|Ormen Karmen szykuje atak ognistymi kulami (po prawej atak) Z tymi słowami Ormen Karmen zacznie machać łapami wokół siebie i przywoła pięć ognistych kul, które po chwili polecą w stronę Pataponów. Zadają one niskie obrażenia i potężnie Podpalają. Ataku tego można uniknąć dowolną piosenką obronną, a jeśli i tak zostaliśmy Podpaleni, należy oczyścić się piosenką DonChaka. Mimo wszystko ataku tego ciężko stuprocentowo uniknąć, ponieważ kule ognia przemieszczają się bardzo powoli.thumb|Ormen Karmen szykuje atak Usypiającym Dymem (po prawej atak) Usypiający Dym Ormen Karmen: Zobaczmy... gdzie ta maska? Z tymi słowami Ormen Karmen wygrzebie zza pleców tajemniczą maskę, założy ją i dmuchnie fioletowym dymem, nieuchronnie Usypiając (w DLC także Zatruwając) jednostki pod sobą. Tego ataku można uniknąć piosenkami PonPata, DonDon lub DonChaka, ale ChakaChaka nic nie da. Ciekawostki *Ormen Karmen jest bardzo podobnym przeciwnikiem do królowej Kharmy z poprzedniej części. *Przy każdym z jego ataków (za wyjątkiem szukania maski) słychać dziwne i dość przerażające krzyki, które są jego głosem... Gdy umiera, słychać podobny krzyk. Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Karmen Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Patapon 3 DLC Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Pół-bossowie